Universe & U
by CalzonaWedding
Summary: Maura est invitée à la réunion des anciens élèves de son lycée, à Washington. Jane l'accompagne. Elles pensaient que cette soirée serait inoubliable et atroce. Elles n'avaient pas complètement tord. Cette soirée serait inoubliable.


Hello les Rizzles's Fans !

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous êtes heureux de vivre ! Moi, en tout cas, je suis heureuse !

Bref. Je suis là avec un nouvel O.S sur nos très chères Maura et Jane.

Je vous préviens, c'est _trèèèèès_ guimauve et _trèèèèès_ Bisounours, comme ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, donc si vous vous attendez à du drama comme mon premier Rizzles, vous serez déçu(e)s.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

_Chère Madame Maura Isles-Rizzoli,_

_Vous êtes conviée à la réunion des anciens élèves se tenant à Washington D.C le 08 Février à partir de 20h30._

_Vous pourrez être accompagnée d'au maximum une personne._

_En espérant vous comptez parmi nos anciens élèves,_

_Amicalement,_

_Mr Jim Patterson._

- Il en est hors de question, Jane ! s'exclama la blonde.

La brune s'aperçut que la légiste commençait à faire une crise panique et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

- Mon cœur, dit-elle doucement, tu veux leur montrer qu'ils avaient tord ? Tu veux leur montrer quelle magnifique épouse et future maman tu es devenue ? Tu veux avoir une revanche sur leurs insultes, critiques et autres humiliations passées ? Cette réunion est la seul opportunité de leur montrer qui tu es devenues et…

- Ils doivent déjà savoir que je suis devenue une espèce de folle qui ouvre des morts, marmonna l'interpellée.

Jane souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Maura Isles-Rizzoli, maintenant ça suffit, claqua la détective. Tu n'es pas folle. Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que sa femme allait répliquer.

Maura soupira et baissa les yeux, les mains se posant sur son ventre proéminent.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, mais de savoir qu'ils seront tous là, tout ceux qui ont fait de mes années de lycée un enfer, me rend nerveuse et complètement stresser. Je…

Elle fut coupée par les doigts fins de sa femme se posant sur ses lèvres.

- Maura, dit la brune amoureusement, le visage doux. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je serais là pour toi. Pour nous. Alors tu vas allée prendre un bon bain et te relaxer pendant que j'emmène Jo Friday et Bass chez maman, d'accord ?

Maura souffla un bon coup et plongea son regard clair dans celui ténébreux de sa compagne.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle finalement. Et quand tu reviens, rejoins-moi dans le bain, la baignoire est assez grande.

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur avec un sourire éblouissant et se retourna en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Je me dépêche, dit Jane, en s'empara de la laisse de son chien.

Elle entendit sa femme rigoler depuis la salle de bain et sortit en coup de vent.

xx

_Respire un bon coup. Tout va bien se passer. Jane est avec toi. Tout va bien se passer. J'espère que je ne vais pas perdre les eaux ce soir. Tout va bien se passer. J'ai pas envie d'accoucher devant eux. Tout va bien se passer..._

Maura se répétait inlassablement ces paroles dans sa tête, tentant de calmer sa respiration alors qu'elle attendait sa femme dans la voiture.

Sa main droite faisait des ronds sur son ventre en rythme régulier, les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur le dossier de son siège. Elle repensait à leur première rencontre, à leur rapprochement soudain et rapide, à leur premier baiser, à leur première dispute, à leur première réconciliation… A tout ces moments qu'elle avait passer aux côtés de la brune qui ne l'avait jamais jugée, que ce soit sur sa façon de s'habiller, ou sa manière impulsive de décrire chaque symptômes d'une maladie, ou sa façon de donner les noms scientifique au lieu des noms simple.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'appréciait réellement, et que quelqu'un prenait le temps de la connaitre.

Elle en était reconnaissante envers la brune de pas être partie en courant lorsque, un peu nerveuse, elle lui avait sortit la maladie dont Jane souffrait à ce moment, énonçant les symptômes et les risques si elle n'était pas guérie. Heureusement pour elle, Jane avait rigolé, mais pas d'un rire moqueur ou mauvais. Non, un rire franc, sincère et doux.

A ce moment, la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit, révélant Jane dans une robe noire moulante, cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche, laissant deux mèches d'un noir de jais retomber devant son visage maquillé légèrement.

- Tu es magnifique, Jane, dit Maura en parcourant son corps avec un regard émerveiller. Tout le monde va être jaloux de moi d'être en si magnifique compagnie.

Jane rigola simplement et se pencha pour embrasser sa femme amoureusement.

- Je t'aime, dit la brune.

La légiste sourit et posa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle, en se disant qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir Jane dans sa vie.

Cette dernière sourit et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde de sa main libre. Elle savait que la blonde était nerveuse et elle ferait tout pour la soulagée.

- Alors, Maylis ne t'en fait pas trop baver ? lui demanda la brune.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Maura sentit sa fille bouger dans son ventre, la faisant rigoler.

- Elle t'a entendue, dit-elle en embrassant le dos de sa main, avant de la poser sur son ventre.

La brune sourit en sentant sa fille bouger et caressa le ventre de la mère de son pouce, le regard rivé sur la route.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, aucune parole ne fut échangée, mais le silence parlait encore plus que des mots. Elles avaient toujours réussies à se comprendre d'un seul regard, d'un seul geste. Et ce soir-là, leur complicité n'était que plus évidente.

La brune gara sa voiture sur le parking de la salle de réception où se déroulait la réunion quelques minutes plus tard et coupa le moteur. Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par leur respiration.

- On y va ? proposa la détective.

La blonde inspira fortement et se tourna vers sa femme.

- Promet-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner… murmura-t-elle, réprimant la boule qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge.

Jane se pencha et l'embrassa avec amour et tendresse pour toute réponse. Maura lui adressa un sourire et descendit de la voiture. Jane verrouilla sa voiture, et alla aux côtés de sa femme. Elle lui offrit son bras avec un petit sourire, qu'elle accepta avec joie.

- Prête ? demanda la blonde, surprenant la détective.

- C'est à moi de te demandé ça, dit la brune en se mettant à marcher vers l'entrée.

- Pas du tout, dit la légiste, faisant rigoler Jane. Mais j'ai hâte de voir leur visage en me voyant au bras de la plus belle femme du monde.

- Crois-moi, ce soir, c'est moi qu'ils vont envier, murmura la brune dans l'oreille de sa femme.

Cette dernière voulut parler, mais elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, la réduisant au silence. C'était les dernières.

_Tout le monde croient que je ne viens pas, vu l'heure avancée qu'il est, _pensa-t-elle.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, et, pour se donner du courage, elle embrassa langoureusement sa détective. La brune resta plantée debout, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes étirées en un sourire.

- J'adore les hormones de femme enceinte, dit-elle après avoir recouvrer ses esprits.

Maura rigola et retrouva son sérieux.

- Allons-y, dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Jane lui embrassa la tempe avant de pousser les doubles portes. Les conversations cessèrent petit à petit quand les invités s'aperçurent de la personne qui venait d'arriver au bras d'une magnifique brune. Cette dernière sondait chaque visage, leur défiant d'ouvrir la bouche sur la blonde à ses côtés. Maura, elle, avait posée sa main sur son ventre, semblant rassurer sa fille, alors que dans son esprit, tout était à ébullition. Avec Jane à ses côtés, elle se sentait prête pour affronter ses anciens camarades.

Avec un petit signe de tête, elle désigna le buffet à sa femme, où se trouvaient des coupes de champagne. Elles s'y dirigèrent, sans prêter attention aux invités qui les suivaient du regard.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Jane doucement.

- Tant que tu es là, tout va bien, dit Maura avec un sourire rassurant.

Jane lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit une coupe.

- Une seule, lui dit-elle. Je veux pas que Maylis soit une alcoolique à ses trois mois.

La blonde rigola doucement en buvant une petite gorgée de champagne.

- Tout ces regards… murmura-t-elle. Ça me stresse un peu.

Pour toute réponse, sa femme lui serra tendrement le poignet.

- Vous êtes venue ! s'exclama une voix d'homme faisait sursauter le couple.

Elles se tournèrent vers un homme assez âgé, chauve au sourire chaleureux.

- Mr Patterson, dit Maura avec un sourire en acceptant la poignée de main de son ancien proviseur.

- C'est une joie de vous revoir, Maura, dit-il avec un franc sourire. Bonsoir, madame ? ajouta-il en direction de Jane en lui tendant la main.

- Jane Rizzoli-Isles, dit la brune en acceptant la main du vieil homme.

- L'heureuse épouse de Maura, dit-il en hochant la tête avec un franc sourire. Vous êtes resplendissante, et… Oh ! Que vois-je ? Je vous avez dit de ne pas perdre espoir, Maura. Je savais que vous alliez trouver une personne faites pour vous et qui vous rendrez heureuse. Alors, c'est une petite fille ou un petit garçon ?

Il fixait le ventre rond de la blonde avec un sourire ravi. Jane le regardait, le regard moqueur, mais les mots du vieil homme lui firent plaisir et elle passa un bras autour de la taille de la blonde, qui se colla plus contre elle en donnant quelques détails du bébé à son ancien proviseur.

La brune remarqua que toute la salle était encore silencieuse et que touts les regards étaient sur eux. Elle commençait à perdre patience, et savait que si elle n'essayait pas de canaliser sa colère, elle risquait de faire une esclandre. Elle se concentra alors sur la discussion qui portait désormais sur les années lycée de la blonde. Elle ne faisait qu'écouter, et restait près de Maura. C'était tout dont elle avait besoin. Et Maura avait besoin d'elle ce soir, alors elle resterait avec elle toute la soirée.

- Et vous, alors, lui demanda l'ancien principal en se tournant vers elle, la sortant de ses pensées. Vous êtes détective, à ce que j'ai pu entendre aux informations.

Jane sourit.

- Exactement, c'est justement sur notre lieu de travail que nous nous sommes rencontrées avec Maura, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur tout les jours de devoir faire chauffer son cerveau ? demanda-t-il.

- Mr Patterson, l'interrompit Maura, il est scientifiquement impossible de faire chauffer son cerveau, c'est…

- Maura, la coupa Jane en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolée, dit la blonde en rougissant.

Le vieil homme rigola.

- Toujours aussi bavarde quand vous êtes nerveuse ? lui dit-il, malicieusement.

- Nerveuse ? s'exclama Jane. Dites plutôt hystérique… Aïe ! Maura !

La blonde lui avait tapé sur l'épaule avec une force qu'elle ne se doutait même pas d'avoir.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me trait…

Elle s'interrompit tout à coup, le visage livide.

- Maura ! s'inquiéta Jane. Maura, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je… je viens de perdre les eaux… souffla la blonde.

Le regard de la brune se porta au sol et remarqua que sa compagne disait vrai.

- Merde, c'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui, grommela Jane. Maylis, tu aurais pas pu attendre demain pour sortir ?

Maura rigola, mais poussa un petit cri de douleur après une contraction.

- Installez-là ici, dit Jim en arrivant avec une chaise.

- Appelez une ambulance ! lança Jane au groupe d'anciens élèves du lycée de Maura. Mais magnez-vous, merde ! ragea l'italienne en voyant que personnes ne bougeaient.

- Langage… Jane… souffla difficilement la blonde, les deux mains sur son ventre.

Mais la détective n'avait pas entendu, s'empressant de sortir son téléphone de son sac en lançant un regard noir à l'ensemble de la salle.

Elle composa un numéro, et après deux tonalités, une voix de femme répondit.

- Bonsoir, je suis le détective Rizzoli-Isles, de la brigade criminelle de Boston, dit-elle en s'accroupissant aux côtés de sa femme. Ma femme n'était sensée accoucher que dans deux semaines, mais elle vient de perdre les eaux… Nous sommes près du parc National Mall, à la salle des fêtes… D'accord, merci.

Elle raccrocha et s'empara des mains de sa femme.

- Ne bouge pas, l'ambulance arrive, lui dit-elle tendrement.

- Je ne risque pas… de bouger… dit Maura, soufflant fortement, les yeux sur son ventre. Mais je ne crois pas… que Maylis attendra l'ambulance…

Une contraction plus forte la fit crier de douleur.

- Elle va arriver… dit Maura, essuyant fébrilement ses larmes.

- Lèves-toi, lui dit alors Jane.

La blonde s'exécuta difficilement, soutenue par sa femme.

- Allongez-la par terre, lui dit une voix de femme, et mettez-lui une veste sous la tête.

Jane se retourna et vit une femme rousse, marquée par les années s'approcher.

- Je suis sage-femme, lui assura la rousse.

- Kate Ridley, murmura Maura, du venin dans la voix. Je refuse que ce soit toi qui m'accou…

Elle fut coupée par une contraction plus douloureuse qui la fit chanceler. Jane resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et la fit s'allonger.

- Chérie, Maylis arrive, alors les effusions de haine peuvent attendre, lui dit-elle tendrement en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de protester que la rousse avait relevé sa robe. Un éclat de jalousie passa dans le regard de la brune, mais elle la ravala aussitôt. Elle ne devait pas faire de cris alors que sa femme était entrain de souffrir pour mettre au monde leur magnifique petite fille.

- Je vois la tête ! s'exclama Kate. Allez me chercher tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main qui serait susceptible de convenir ! Maura, il va falloir pousser dès que je te le dirais.

La blonde ravala son dédain et hocha la tête, serrant la main de sa femme fortement dans la sienne. La brune releva la tête de la blonde et la posa doucement sur ses cuisses, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés.

- Respire, Maura, tout va bien se passer, lui dit Kate avec un sourire qui paraissait sincère.

L'interpellée ne répondit pas, ignorant le sourire que lui adressait la rousse, concentrer sur les battements irréguliers du cœur de sa brune. Normalement, elle lui aurait sortit tout ce que pouvait signifier l'accélération des battements du cœur, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à sortir ses longs monologues scientifiques.

Les personnes qui avaient été envoyées par Kate pour chercher le nécessaire pour l'accouchement revinrent en hâte, les bras chargés d'objets en tout genre. La rousse s'empara de quelques éponges et d'une couverture et se retourna vers Maura.

- Prête à pousser ? lui demanda-t-elle. Vas-y.

Maura s'exécuta, le visage tordu par la douleur, la sueur apparaissant presque instantanément, encourager par les mots doux que sa femme lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'ambulance arriva… trop tard, évidemment.

La petite Maylis avait été lavée, et elle se trouvait dans les bras de Maura, qui lui donnait le sein, toutes deux enlacées par Jane qui les regardait émue.

Ils emmenèrent tout de même les jeunes mamans et le bébé pour un bilan complet et pour l'attestation de naissance. Avant que les portes de l'ambulance ne se referment, Kate demanda à parler à Maura.

La blonde, trop épuiser pour sortir une pique glaciale accepta.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, plus jeune. J'étais jeune, je recherchais la popularité et je ne réfléchissais pas aux conséquences. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner, et que c'est tard pour demander pardon, mais je tenais à le faire. Tu es une femme formidable, Maura, et je suis contente que tu ais pu trouver quelqu'un qui l'ai remarqué aussi vite.

- Merci, Kate, dit la blonde. C'est du passé, et, comme tu dis, vous étiez jeune et vous ne réfléchissiez pas. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez changés, même si j'étais très nerveuse à l'idée de vous revoir.

Kate lui adressa un sourire désolé.

- Passe dans la semaine à l'hôpital, lui dit la blonde avant que la rousse ne descende de l'ambulance.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire sincère.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Soyez heureuses toutes les trois.

Jane la fixa, un peu moins hostile qu'au début, heureuse que tout ce soit relativement bien passé. A part l'accouchement avancé et l'impression d'avoir été passé au rayon X toute la soirée dans un silence quasi-religieux, Jane se félicitait d'avoir retenue son envie d'allée frapper tout le monde.

Son regard se porta sur sa femme et sa fille… non, _leur _fille, et un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Elle se pencha et embrassa Maura, lui répétant inlassablement à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle était heureuse d'agrandir leur famille.

- Je t'aime, Jane, dit la blonde. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'être là pour moi touts les jours qui passent, et de me rendre heureuse.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui dit la brune, le regard tendre. Et je serais là jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Elles scellèrent cette promesse d'avenir heureux et durable par un tendre et doux baiser.

Maura n'aurait pu se sentir plus heureuse qu'à ce moment-là. Avec sa magnifique et merveilleuse femme et leur fille, qu'elle nommerait secrètement le miracle de l'amour.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut et qu'il mérite une petite review, ça motivera toujours pour écrire encore plus ^^

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
